What Would Your Daemon Be?
by Petaldawn
Summary: Ever wished you had a daemon? Wanted to know what your daemon might be? Well you can find out here. I have created a short quiz witch will give me an idea of what your daemon would be, you will then be able to find out :D


**Hi! Welcome to my Golden Compass Daemon Test. If you have read Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials series, or if you have gone to the movie The Golden Compass, then you will know that the term "daemon" means an animal manifestation of your personality/soul. This is a fun test to get an idea of what kind of animal YOUR daemon might be. All you need to do is read through the questions and answer them truthfully from the options I give you in your review, I will then PM you of what I think your daemon will be. If you don't have an account then go to my A.N at the bottom for what you can do. Sorry if there are lodes of questions. Thx and have fun :D **

**This idea was originally Megadracosaurus' idea but I decided to do my own :) Check out his as well :D **

1. What is your gender?

A. Female  
B. Male

2. How many friends do you have?

A. Wait a sec, let me check facebook…  
B. A fair few  
C. Well there's my family, my friends, acquaintances…  
D. I'm not very sociable

3. True or false: Blood is thicker than water?

A. True  
B. False  
C. Only scientifically  
D. Let's get a knife and find out…

4. Someone that looks in a hurry bashes into your shoulder by accident, how do you react?

A. I do nothing, just send them a glare  
B. Apologise  
C. Push him right back  
D. Tell him to watch where the f*ck he's going!

5. Do you like to PARTY?

A. Hell yeah!  
B. It's not really my thing  
C. Well, if it's only with a few friends  
D. Party? Where? I'm in!

6. Which of these describes your personality the most? (You can choose only 2 options)

A. Shy, sly  
B. Brave, courageous  
C. Outgoing, over the top  
D. Clever, overlooked  
E. Kind, ready to enjoy life  
F. Timid, scared

7. What is your fave element?

A. Fire  
B. Water  
C. Earth  
D. Lightning  
E. Wind  
F. Plant

8. Which ability do you wish you had?

A. Strength  
B. Speed  
C. Flying  
D. The ability to make anything burst into flames

9. If you were stranded on a desert Island, which of these would you miss the most?

A. Friends and family  
B. Music  
C. Books  
D. Porn

10. You go to a party full of people you've never met, how do you feel?

A. Excited and ready to start a conversation  
B. *I wish I was good at starting conversations*  
C. Happy and ready to introduce myself  
D. Why would I go to a party full of people I don't know?

11. Someone that you don't particularly like insults you. What do you do?

A. Insult them/ make sarcastic comments back  
B. Become sad and try not to cry  
C. Ask them calmly why they said that  
D. Ignore them completely and pretend it didn't bother you

12. Would you live in a world where everyone stares at you and loves you, and as they get to know you continue to admire you, or live in a world where you're not noticed at all?

A. I wanna be admired!  
B. No one noticing me? Awesome! Think of all the things I could do…

13. Which of these appeals to you the most?

A. Actor/Actress  
B. Explorer  
C. Writer  
D. Artist  
E. Dictator  
F. Politician

14. If you were constantly in a kid's mind, what would you say to them the most?

A. I would encourage them to go to bed early, do their homework, brush their teeth ect.  
B. I would congratulate his/her success  
C. I would make jokes, sarcastic comments and criticise the people the kid has to hang around with daily  
D. I would give them the answers everything I know and teach them so they got better at certain things

15. If you were an animal by the kid's side, what would you be like?

A. Strong and muscular so I could protect him/her  
B. I'd be able to fly up high so they always knew what was coming  
C. Cute and cuddly, just the right size for the kid to hug  
D. Small so I could hide in the his/her pockets and whisper in his/her ear

16. Do you tell your feelings to people?

A. Of course  
B. No, it makes me feel uncomfortable  
C. Always I like to express my feelings  
D. Never I hate it!

17. How does it feel to be single?

A. I feel free to roam the field  
B. It's a little lonely  
C. It's depressing  
D. I don't mind too much

18. Your romantic partner says something to you that you find offensive, how do you react?

A. I get really pissed off and tell him/her that  
B. I calmly ask him/her why he/she would say that  
C. I get really unhappy and sad and tell him/her that  
D. I ignore the comment and pretend it didn't bother me

19. Have you ever read/watched the golden compass?

A. Yes  
B. I have read all the books and watched the movie  
C. No, but I would like to  
D. Maybe

20. Have you ever wished you had a daemon?

A. Yes!  
B. No  
C. All the time  
D. I don't even know what a daemon is (then why are you taking this quiz?)

**And it is finally finished! **

**If you do not have an account then when you review put a random name in the place where it says "name:" then in 2-3 days have a look on my profile and I'd have wrote it on there. I you do have an account, I will PM you. Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~Petaldawn**


End file.
